Episode 1
Episode 1 was the first episode of the series Unwanted Faith Synopsis The Episode starts with the protagonist Damien (Spider-Fang) running from Rupert and his Wife until he gets cornered in a dead end as Rupert and his wife closed in on Damien as He asks what he did And Rupert tells Him that he’s a Spider Dragon Which makes him evil but Damien says he’s actually a Bone Dragon But Rupert still says he’s evil and he Needs to arrest him before he does anything bad but Damien still tries to convince Rupert that he’s not evil but Rupert still doesn’t believe him and says the last Bone Dragon that said what he said had to be executed but Damien still tries to convince him but Rupert still doesn’t believe him and his wife joins in and says “That’s What They All Say” and so Damien gives up and surrender‘s himself to becoming a prisoner as Rupert puts a chain around Damiens neck and tells him To follow him to his cell but the chain breaks as Damien slowly walks away trying to escape from Rupert but he catches him thinking he was trying to escape but Damien says he was just moving as Ruperts wife gets suspicious of him and Rupert scratches Damien on the side which causes it to bleed alot as Damien whimpers in pain over the blood saying that he could have died from the scratch but then Rupert starts saying that he’s overreacting over a simple wound and it wouldn’t make up for what he’s done and all the torture they'll do to him but then Damien still complains over the scratch saying he could draw with the blood on the floor but gets cut off by Rupert telling him to shut up and to follow Rupert to his cell and someone will clean it up as Damien Tells Him If Rupert could get something to cover his wound but Rupert refuses and forces him to come to his cell as they both head to Damien’s Cell. At Damiens cell Damien starts to talk smack about Rupert and his wife and still complaining about the cut he got from Rupert but Tells Himself to look on the bright side About How He has an amazing view of the outside and he knows someone who can end the bad rumors about the Bone and Spider dragons and thinking about other stuff but also complaining about the short chain that his neck is chained to but hoping someone nice is in the prison also complaining about how he’s innocent but Dragons look at him like he’s bad. Meanwhile Ruperts daughter Kodiak is cleaning the blood off the floor from Damien complaining about it not being her blood, After she cleans up the blood she calls her dad saying she’s done cleaning it up as her dad tells him the blood is the blood of the prisoner she will be guarding as her dad Tells Him about Damien About how He overreacts over the slightest scratches telling her that the blood was from the scratch he gave Damien but Kodiak doesn’t believe Rupert saying that its to much blood for a tiny scratch but Rupert tells her he has weak scales as they keep talking about him after the conversation Kodiak says shes gonna go to Damien To heal his wounds but Rupert tells her not to help him because she has to torture Damien As Kodiak Tells her Dad Why they have to always be cruel towards the prisoners and not give them something nice for once. Note:Feel Free to fix this and add to this cuz I’m bad at writing these....